¿Actuación amor o realidad?
by PinketDiana
Summary: BusgxDuck (Lucas), espero que sea de su agrado. ¡He de avisar que contiene BL (Chico x chico), si no te gusta esta trama, por favor, agradecería que se retirara, y si te gustan estas autorizado a disfrutar y comentar, y si hay muchos comentarios prometo hacer continuación. Denle una oportunidad.. y comenten que animan mucho a los autores :)
1. Introducción

_**Notas de la autora: Bueno este es un fic, para los amantes (como yo ;)) De BusgxDuck (Lucas), espero que sea de su agrado. ¡He de avisar que contiene BL (Chico x chico), si no te gusta esta trama, por favor, agradecería que se retirara, y si te gustan estas autorizado a disfrutar y comentar, y si hay muchos comentarios prometo hacer continuación. **_

_**P.d: Se que es corto, pero bueno, como dije prometo continuación si hay buenos comentarios. **_

_**¿Actuación, amor y realidad? **_

Se sentía inseguro y con bastante miedo. (Según ponía en su guión) De pronto se encontraban encerrados en "Chirona", sin opciones para salir. De pronto se imaginó que esa escena que interpretaban fuese real... ¿De verdad se sentiría así? Su único consuela... aunque se maldecía por sentirlo, era que... estaría a su lado.

Él estaba a su lado, incluso ahora mismo durmiendo (aparentemente) profundamente a su lado. ¿Cuantas noches había soñado con dormir a su lado?. Sabía que no eran las mejor condiciones para sentirse feliz, pero no se podía negar aquel lujo.

Suspiró profundamente, y una sonrisa tonta iluminó su rostro. ¿Siempre sería así? Fantaseando con que él sintiera lo mismo, imaginar que podía llegar a tener algo con el que era responsable de cuan dulce amor.

Se maldecía y odiaba por sentir eso, era una amistad de hacía vario tiempo, aunque desde hacía ya mucho tiempo el amor que sentía el conejo, era un gran sentimiento presente... muy a su pesar.

Siempre acababan de la misma manera, en situaciones comprometidas, que exigían el guión y que el odiaba completamente, y sin poder controlar sus ganas de gritar lo que sentía por el, las ganas de tirarse a sus brazos... simplemente decirle... esas dos palabras que tanto ansiaba decir: "Te amo más que a nada en el mundo"

Zarandeó su cabeza unas cuantas de veces para despejar su mente y concentrarse en su papel.

-"¡Corten!"- Gritó el director, muy bien Lucas y Bugs, gran actuación como siempre chicos.

Ojala... algún día su sueño de perderse junto a el y poderse declarar se cumplieran para saciar la angustia que sentía desde hacía tanto tiempo que no recordaba.


	2. Creando milagros

**Capítulo 1: Creando milagros.**

"_Si miras al abismo, este te devuelve la mirada". _Esa frase no salía de la mente del conejo. El había mirado a un abismo que no tenía fondo, y ahora este le devolvía la mirada... de una manera oscura y fría.

Dejó de fingir mirar el guión ya que no se concentraba nada más que en sus pensamientos. ¿Cuántos años llevaban conociéndose? ¿16 o 17?. ¿Que había cambiado, para que ahora se sintiera así?

La electricidad con un simple rose, la chispa con una simple mirada, el sonrojo con una simple palabra... se odiaba por sentirse así de tonto.

Esos sentimientos lo hacían dar vueltas, igual que un disco, trataba de entender toda esa situación, pero no la podía soportar. ¿Cuanto llevaba sin concentrarse en algo realmente importante que no fuera ese nuevo-antigüo sentimiento?

"Bugs...basta...deja de pensar en todo esto, tan solo...actúa normal"- Se repetía a si mismo.

Llevaba varios años viviendo con él, y aunque siempre había tenido cierto nerviosismo hacía él...jamás era como el de hasta ahora.

-¿Nos vamos o qué, conejo?- Replicó con todo de impaciencia y como casi siempre con su mal humor.

-Yo...si, claro vamonos- Una sonrisa tranquila, aun teniendo miles de sentimientos chocando y haciendo verdaderos revueltos en su interior, como si no pasara nada.

-¿Que pasa, te noto... muy raro, mira si te han dicho algo de la señora de la limpieza, yo no he sido ella fue la que se escurrió cayendo en la taza del...-Fue interrumpido por un agarre de manos.

-No me pasa nada, solo vamos que estoy cansado.

Estuvieron todo el camino a casa, cogidos de la mano.

"La vida tiene truco, mirarle el lado positivo a todo"- Otra frase que no salía de la mente de nuestro amigo el dentudo. Ahora mismo el lado positivo de su último tiempo...era que estaba agarrado de la mano de la "Criatura" que mas le importaba... simplemente... Él.

Dejándose llevar por la situación, Duck entrelazó sus dedos con los de Bugs, quién al notarlo se sonrojó fuertemente. No dijo nada. "El silencio es el mejor regalo ahora mismo"

-Bugs...yo-

-Lucas, callate, solo disfruta de esta noche y date prisa que estoy cansado de tanto gravar.

Aunque el rostro del conejo parecía tranquilo, por dentro estaba que saltaba de felicidad. El que Duck halla hecho ese gesto tan.. ¿Amoroso? Lo llenaba de felicidad, jamás lo aceptaría por supuesto, pero ahora mismo se sentía enormemente feliz.


	3. ¿Que pasaria si?

_**Notas de la autora: Lucas también será llamado "Duck o Daffy" ya que lo he escuchado y leido de las dos maneras :)**_

_**-Decliner: Los personajes no me perteneces..(ojala *¬* No iva a cambiar la serie...jejejeje *w*) pertenecen a la Warner Bros.**_

**Capítulo 2: ¿Que pasaría si...?**

_Pov: Duck (Lucas)_

_"Uff..odio tener dolor de cabeza"_ Pensaba mientras que bajaba por las escaleras, las cuáles parecían no querer acabar nunca. Al llegar al salón vi al conejo hablando con...

-Duck ¡buenos días!- Me decía la coneja mientras era estrangulado por esta.

-Si, eso...hola- Dije con mi típico tono. Algo dentro de mi... me decía que, no era bueno que ella estuviese ahí.. Y sobre todo tan cerca del conejo.

-Buenos días orejudo.- Saludé dándole una palmada en su espalda.

-Buenos días Duck.- Siempre esa sonrisa acompañada de esa expresión tranquila. _"¿Nada alteraba a ese maldito conejo?"_

Me dirigí a la cocina a por mi desayuno, el cuál ya estaba preparado, me senté en la mesa de la cocina y me dispuse a desayunar.

-Bueno esta tarde a las 8, bun bum, que no se te olvide que tenemos una** *Cita***- Canturreó remarcando bien la última palabra.

**_"Cita, cita...c-cita..."_** Esas palabras estaban apedreando mi cabeza... ¡¿El conejo iva a tener una cita con esa loca coneja?!... eso NO era bueno.

-Si... allí estaré a las 8, y qu- fue interrumpido por un beso de Lola.

¡¿Por que esa loca besaba a **mi** conejo?!...quiero decir... ¿por que esa loca besaba al conejo en m-mi casa...? Ver eso definitivamente, me había afectado... lo raro es que no se por qué.

Seguí desayunando y sin querer-queriendo seguía escuchando la conversación.

-¿Me traerás flores bun bum?- Preguntaba Lola sin casi dejar respirar al conejo idiota.

-Si, lo que tu quieras pero ¡suéltame!- Dijo casi sin aliento mientras se intentaba chafar de la coneja loca...roba n-...roba amigos.

-¡Qué estés allí a las 8 bun bum, o no te lo perdonaré.!- _"Por fin se va"_

-Bugs...¿T-tienes una cita con Lola?- _"Tranquilízate Duck, no pasa nada, son dos personas saliendo en una ¡cita!"_ De nuevo esa palabra atacaba mi cabeza desesperadamente.

-Si..bueno algo así.

-¿Como que algo asi? ¡Es una cita! ¿no?- _"en serio ¡tranquilizate!"_

-Supongo, viejo- Decía de lo más tranquilo. _"Odio a este conejo ¡Demonios ¿Como puede estar tan tranquilo mientras a mi me atacan nervios que ni conozco?"_- ¿Que te pasa Daffy, te molesta?- "¿sonrisa burlona? ¡ahora me pone sonrisa burlona... ¡me cargaré al conejo!"

-No, claro que no, ¿POR QUE IVA A MOLESTARME?- me estaba poniendo...un poco histérico, lo admito... pero tampoco estaba haciendo de eso un mundo..¿no? _"¡Tranquilizate de una vez!"_

-Como quieras viejo, oye... ¿vas a ir en pijama y todo colorado a gravar... o te piensas cambiar y bajar ese tono rojizo de tu piel al negro de siempre?- ¡De nuevo la sonrisa burlona! Aff...algún día acabaré con el conejo.

Pero...¿por que me he puesto asi...? Haber...somos amigos-rivales...odio eternamente al conejo..aunque es mi manera de ser, no debería ponerme asi pro que salga con esa loca y estúpida, charlatana _"¡Basta!_" de Lola. Esa iba a ser una mañana bien larga...


	4. Dando celos

**_Capítulo 3: Dando celos..._**

**Pov: Bugs.**

Estaba durmiendo plácidamente cuando ese estúpido despertador sonaba estrepitosamente, _"¡Estúpido despertador!"_. Definitivamente tenía que comprarme otro menos escandaloso, aunque claro... a lo mejor no me despertaba.. últimamente tenía el sueño algo pesado. Y... la culpa la tenía ese pato.

Tomé rumbo hacía el baño, el cuál ordené ayer tras un *ligero* desastre provocado por el pato, me aseé y bajé a tomar el desayuno y prepara...el de Duck. _"No sabe hacer nada por si mismo"_. No podía negarlo, me gustaba que fuera así.. me hacía sentir que me necesitaba... que no podía vivir sin mi... y eso me llenaba enormemente de felicidad.

Me acerqué al frigorífico y tomé los cereales y la leche, tras coger un cuenco. Antes de que pudiera verter el líquido en el cuenco, sonó el timbre.

"_¿En serio? ¿A las 7 de la mañana suena el timbre?..no se que en mundo vivimos" _

Abrí la puerta, y me encontré con la persona... que no quería ni por asomo ver..

-Bun bum, ¡Buenos días!- Chilló con un tono canturreador. _"Esta coneja está rematadamente loca..."._

Suspiré con cansancio.

-Lola.. ¿Que te trae por mi casa a las 7 de la mañana?-

-Pues... quería proponerte algo *indecente*- _"Verás tu... si no acabo en la luna"_

-De...que se trata..- Dije con un tono agotado. Viniendo de ella... podía ser desde ir al centro de la tierra hasta acabar comiendo leche de cocodrilo en Marte.

-¡Proponerte una cita!- Se tiró a mis brazos y me guiñó un ojo.

-¿P-perdón? ¿Que has dicho, viejo?-No...no podía haber dicho eso... ¿Verdad?

-Una cita, tu, yo, esta tarde...algo...romántico, o celoso para alguien..según como lo veas~- ¿Celoso? ¿Romántico? ¡De que estaba hablando!

-Eh..yo... - No me dió tiempo a continuar cuando esta se sentó en el sillón._ "Si claro, adelante pasa y siéntate en mi sillón, no importa si asaltas mi casa"_ pensé en un tono molesto.

Antes de que pudiera darle una respuesta a la coneja que estaba a mi lado, el pato con una cara de dormilón total apareció por el salón, automáticamente mi expresión de *Socorro sacame de esta situación* se convirtió en una de *¿Que hay de nuevo, viejo* Mi típica expresión tranquila.

-Duck ¡buenos días!- Dijo canturreando la conejita "_Alejate del pato, coneja loca_"

-Si, eso...hola- Ahí estaba de nuevo el tono frustrado del pato.

-Buenos días orejudo.- Me saludó.

Con esa expresión de dormido en su cara, estaba tan... ¿Adorable?.

-Buenos días Duck.- Dije con mi estallido de sentimientos producidos por el pato, aunque como era de esperar mi expresión permanecía como si no sintiera nada.

Vi al pato dirigirse a la cocina, iva a decirle a Lola que no podía salir esta tarde, pero la vi mirándome de forma extraña, arqueandome una ceja..._ "Socorro, matenme, este es un mundo cruel"_

-Bueno esta tarde a las 8, bun bum, que no se te olvide que tenemos una Cita- ¿No lo dijo bastante alto?..yo estaba justamente al lado, y provocó que esas palabras me dejaran sordo, me giré hacía Duck para ver... su reacción ante las palabras de Lola, sobre todo la última palabra, que había sido bien remarcada. _¿No tiene una expresión un poco...rara?._Pero después lo vi que volvía a lo suyo. Como suponía.. no le importaba lo que yo hiciese o dejara de hacer asi que...

-Si... allí estaré a las 8, y qu- Fui interrumpido por un beso en mis labios, un pequeño roce de labios. _"¿por que me estaba besando?"_

Escuché un fuerte estruendo viniendo de la cocina, pero no pude mirar ya que estaba ocupado intentando soltarme de Lola.

-¿Me traerás flores bun bum?- Me preguntaba Lola ahogándome.

-Si, lo que tu quieras pero ¡suéltame!- Dije suplicando por un poco de aire.

-¡Qué estés allí a las 8 bun bum, o no te lo perdonaré.!- _"¿Que más me puede pasar?"_

Un suspiro salió nuevamente de mi, agotado por esa situación. Cerré la puerta y me giré, pero un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y retrocedí unos pasos asustado por la brusca presencia del pato.

-Bugs...¿T-tienes una cita con Lola?- pregunto un poco.. ¿Alterado?

-Si..bueno algo asi.- Contenté intentado fingir algo de normalidad.

-¿Como que algo asi? ¡Es una cita! ¿no?- Cada vez estaba el pato más alterado.. "¿pro que se pone así?"

-Supongo, viejo- Decía de lo más tranquilo. Por un momento me puse a pensar...en que a lo mejor eso de la cita no sería tan mala idea. - ¿Que te pasa Daffy, te molesta?- En mi rostro se mostraba una sonrisa, mientras que al pato se le desencajaban los ojos.

-No, claro que no, ¿POR QUE IVA A MOLESTARME?- Estaba muy nervioso...

-Como quieras viejo.- Dije sin darle importancia, aunque estaba feliz por la actitud del pato- oye... ¿vas a ir en pijama y todo colorado a gravar...-Tenía la intención de burlarme de él un poco más- o te piensas cambiar y bajar ese tono rojizo de tu piel al negro de siempre?-

No me contestó, se dirigió a su habitación y lo último que escuché fue un fuerte portazo.

Capítulo 4: Nuevas experiencias en el estudio.


	5. Nuevas experiencias en el coche

**Capítulo 4: Nuevas experiencias en el coche.**

Tras haberse encerrado en su habitación,cerrada con un fuerte portazo, reflexionó unos minutos sobre todo lo ocurrido anteriormente... realmente le afectó el que el estúpido conejo estuviese... 'de esa forma' con la coneja. _"¡Maldito conejo, maldita situación...maldito silencio!"_ El que el conejo se burlara de él con su sonrisa burlona mientras que el sentía que se moría sin motivo aparente, hacía que se le hirviera la sangre. Su cabeza se encontraba en una batalla con el corazón y la razón. La cabeza gritaba 'me estás volviendo loca', el corazón palpitaba más fuerte que nunca, mientras las latido intentaban transmitir un 'lucha por lo que quieres' mientras que la razón hacía estragos en la mente de este, haciendo que la confusión y la revuelta que tenía en su interior lo pusieran de un fuerte y horrible mal humor. Se cambió, entró al cuarto de baño y salió de su habitación maldiciendo cada segundo de esa mañana, y pensando como si se hubiese levantado más tarde lo podría haber cambiado todo. Si se hubiese levantado más tarde, no hubiese escuchado a orejudo hablar con Lola, y por lo tanto no se habría sentido de esa manera... aunque esta tarde... cuando el conejo se marchara y le contara donde iva... estaría en la misma situación ¿o cambiaría algo?.

Opto por salir de sus pensamientos unos minutos e intentar calmar un poco su mal humor, no podía estar así mientras esperaba al conejo que bajar que por cierto...

-¡conejo idiota, ¿O bajas ya o que pasa?!- Gritaba desde el fondo de las escaleras, o Bugs bajaba pronto o le daba un ataque cardíaco...necesitaba un poco de respiración.

-Ya voy, viejo, solo esperame un poco que ya termino- respondía el conejo con un tono tranquilo-lo bueno se hace esperar- Acentuó con tono de burla.

-Si pues... no se donde esta lo bueno aquí..- Contestó mirando al conejo de arriba abajo-Solo veo un estúpido come zanahorias, que tiene un gran y estúpido ego.

-No se de quién se me habrá pegado...- Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ni y-... ¡oye! Que yo no tengo ego... no tan grande al menos-expuso ofendido ante el tono y la reprimenda del conejo.

-Ahí tienes la prueba, yo dije que no sabía de quién se me había pegado.. jamás dije tu nombre viejo- _"De nuevo esa sonrisa burlona que arrancaría con un misil"_ pensó el pato mientras miraba el rostro del conejo..el cuál estaba muy cerca...demasiado. _"maldito conejo.. ¿No sabe lo que es el espacio personal?" _

-Si...lo que tu digas- Dijo con un tono indiferente mientras daba unos cuántos pasos atrás e intentaba bajar el pequeño sonrojo que había invadido el rostro del pato tras el brusco acercamiento del conejo.- ¿Nos podemos ir ya... o te has olvidado del espejo y del maquillaje, señorita?- Estaba claro que si el conejo quería burla...tendría burla.

-Haber...dejame pensar, el espejo está en tu camerino, el maquillaje lo tienen las profesionalidades... y tu cerebro esta en.. ¡ah, que se perdió!- Ahí estaba de nuevo el conejo burlándose del pato- Anda vamonos ya.. que llegaremos tarde por tu culpa pato loco.

"_no entiendo por que me he sonrojado tanto ni por que he temblado tras el acercamiento brusco del conejo.. ya estoy acostumbrado a su presencia..diaria..off me estoy volviendo loco"_

Se montaron en el coche del conejo, el cuál se negaba rotundamente a mostrar en esa 'horrorosa' carroza que tenía el pato, el cuál hacia llamar a esa estrepitosa carroza, coche. Él ni siquiera lo consideraba medio de transporte.

Ahí estaba de nuevo el conejo, al lado del pato.. esa mañana era un verdadero caos, primero estaba el ataque repentino de Lola por invitarla a salir, después estaba la rara forma actuar del pato, el mal humor de este... ¡se iva a volver loco! "¿por qué...?

-¿Oye viejo estás bien?..hoy te noto más irritable que otros días- Orejudo el conejo queriéndole dar un aire de que no le importaba...aunque en realidad estaba muy preocupado por el conejo.

-¿yo? No, todo perfecto, desde esta mañana todo...esta perfecto- Contestó si tan siquiera poder mirar al conejo a los ojos.. sentía como un estruendo en la barriga que le recorría desde el fondo de la garganta hasta el comienzo del abdomen. La simple idea de pensar en esta tarde, le hacía poner el cuerpo de gallina. Hablando de gallina...

-El sábado Claudio nos ha invitado al club de socios del minigolf.. aunque cuando lo he visto seguro que los miembros hacen de todo menos jugar al minigolf. -Comentó el pato- ¿Vas a venir?

-Yo... pues no se... supongo que si. ¿iremos juntos verdad?- El no pasar un sábado con el pato loco y atontado se le hacía raro..

-Si, claro..i-iremos juntos ¿entonces?- Propuso. De nuevo los colores se apoderaron brutalmente de su rostro nervioso.

-Si..claro..i-iremos juntos.. gran idea viejo.- Posó un beso en la mejilla y miró hacia el frente para que el pato no notara que la sangre que ahora corría a gran velocidad por su cuerpo se había acumulado en las mejillas.

-¡¿Que haces conejo idiota?!- Se apartó rápidamente, tras el beso en la mejilla- D-deja de hacer esas cosas o no me acercaré a ti en la vida...-

De nuevo... esa temidas palabras por el conejo salieron de la boca de Duck, haciendo que lo que quedaba de ilusión y de corazón entero se desintegraran y desaparecieran como echando un tonel de agua fría sobre la llama que quemaba su cuerpo. No dijo nada a aquel comentario, quitó su expresión tranquila para mostrar una completamente serio... definitivamente el conejo no iva a ser suyo nunca... y era una idea que debía aceptar de una buena vez por todas.

Sin hablar más por el camino y metidos en sus propios pensamientos se dirigieron hasta el estudio de la Warnes. El pato había mirado en varias ocasiones al orejudo, pero el que no tuviera la típica expresión en su cara le había preocupado bastante... pero al ver la tensión que se podía cortar dentro de aquel coche... y haber analizado lo anterior, sobre todo su reacción sobre la 'cita' del conejo con la loca psicópata de Lola, se limito a guardar silencio y a contemplar el paisaje que ya bien conocía. En situaciones como esa el silencio era la mejor solución y la mejor compañía. Esa mañana iva a pasar muy lenta para ambos.


	6. La cita (Parte 1)

Capítulo 6: La ¿Cita?.

_**Decliner: **_**Bueno... como bien saben, los personajes (TT_TT) no me pertenecen. **

***Bueno aquí les traigo el capítulo tan esperado de la cita, creo que serán en partes... por que en una parte no me cabe toooodoooo~ lo que quiero relatar.**

_Capítulo 6: La ¿Cita?_

Llegaron al estudio, como siempre los nervios empezaron a aflorar. Las palabras antes dichas por el pato hacían mella en la cabeza del conejo _**"Deja de hacer eso... o no me acercaré a ti más en la vida". **_¿Esa era la condición?... él ya se había regañado bastante tras ese beso en la mejilla... de pronto tras esas palabras, el orejudo, volvió a la chocante realidad. En la que el pato, aunque a veces durmiera en su cama a tan solo centímetros de él por que había visto una película de terror o por que 'escuchaba ruidos raros' en su cuarto... estaba completamente distante. "A tan solo unos centímetros de tu rostro y a millones de años luz de tu corazón. ¿Bastante irónico, no?". Aquello le dañaba más de lo que quería... claramente no quería que se notara, pero a veces, hasta la persona más dura se derrumba, llega un momento en que no puede con nada más, y tras ¿Días, semanas, meses? No, tras años sintiendo ese sentimiento de profundo amor por el pato... no podía más. _"¡Basta! Basta ¿No te das cuenta de la pura realidad? ¿Crees que algún día vendrá corriendo 'Te quiero conejo idiota' o algo por el estilo? Abre los ojos, el pato jamás te verá como nada más que un rival o como un, como mucho, amigo... ¡pasa página!"_ Se repitió una y mil veces, apartando sus lágrimas que luchaban por salir de los ojos... no... ¿No había llorado ya suficiente por el pato? Aunque el jamás lo supiera, por que él no quería, le dolía... mucho, ¿Cuantas veces le había venido el pato diciendo que tenía problemas con Dinna y que si lo podía ayudar? ¿cuántas veces se quedó cuidándolo cuando venía tras una pelea, o discusión acalorada con la pata?... aquello le había roto el corazón en miles de pedazos, y los había pegado tantas veces que finalmente el pegamento se había gastado. Ya no más, ya no juntaría todos esos trozos de duro cristal... no más para el pato. Jamás pasaría nada entre ellos y el conejo lo sabía.. siempre lo supo, pero una pequeña llama de esperanza recorría el cuerpo de Bugs cada vez que Daffy se acercaba a él, le rozaba la mano, se sentaba a su lado, dormía junto a él (pegándose lo máximo posible cuando este estaba cayendo en el sueño)... o simplemente cuando sus miradas chocaban. Pero ya no más. Esta vez iba a ser fuerte, iba a permanecer frío como la piedra y duro como el hierro... no volvería a arder esa llama dentro de él... no para volver a llevarse un gran chasco y que se hundiera más de lo que estaba.

Se metió en su camerino, corriendo. No quería que nadie lo viese con ojos lagrimosos... no quería que nadie lo viese llorar. ¿Se odiaba por llorar? Si.. pero sentía tanta tristeza por dentro que ya no podía soportarlo más... sentía miedo, tristeza, dolor, penumbra... ¡odiaba sentir eso! Él era Bugs Bunny, siempre se había llevado a las chicas de calle, con una simple sonrisa tenía a miles de chicas detrás suya... ¡Lola, ella era un buen ejemplo!. Pero por desgracia... no tenía a quién él quería tener. Al principio pensó que era un simple capricho... bueno en realidad al principio se había negado a aceptar que se sentía atraído hacía el pato... ¿Quién iba a decirlo?... continuas peleas... y acabaron siendo amigos... y él empezó a sentir algo más. _"¡Basta!"_- Se regañó de nuevo.- _"Basta de pensar en el pato... pasaré a la página siguiente y en ella está..."._

-Bum bum... ¿te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó mientras estaba parada en la puerta.

-Si... Claro- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas que finalmente habían caído por sus mejillas a pesar de que había luchado tan duramente contra ellas... no quería llorar de nuevo por el pato.- ¿Por que no habría de estarlo?- Preguntó más para él que para Lola.

-Pues... p-por.. nada da igual... ¿Tienes ganas de seguir adelante con la cita? Si no te encuentras bien o algo solo dímelo y la cancelaré.- Suspiró...

¡Claro...! Lola estaría en su futuro... ambos eran conejos, chico y chica, sería una relación normal, le tomaría tiempo y un gran esfuerzo, pero seguro que gracias a esta loquita coneja se olvidaría del pato ¿Verdad?...- Suspiró de nuevo, cogiendo aire de donde parecía que no lo había. Claro que no lo haría... por supuesto que no. Tantos años de amor no se ivan a ir en tan solo unos pocos días, meses o incluso años con Lola... esas mariposas, esos mareos cuando se encontraba junto a él, el hormigueo cada vez que lo tocaba... por desgracia parecía que eso jamás se iría. Pero lo intentaría... haría todo para olvidarse del pato.

¡cueste lo que cueste!.

-Claro Lola- sonrió amablemente.- Claro que quiero continuar con la cita... ¿Me podrías dejar solo?... q-quiero preparar el guión para el siguiente grabado- mintió.

-Si claro, yo también debo ir a prepararme, adiós Bugs- Sonrió tristemente. _"¿Me ha llamado por mi nombre?"_... Suspiró de nuevo ¿Y si le hacía daño a la conejita? Era tan bueno con él, un poco loca y a veces daba miedo pero era una buena amiga. No, no lo haría, si llegaba a estar seguro de que no iva a olvidar al pato, hablaría con ella y se lo explicaría todo.. y le pediría que no dijera nada. Solo esperaba no tener que llegar hasta ahí.. quería olvidarse del pato.

-Orejudo... ¿Te encuentras bien?- "¿Otro? Pero ¿Tan mal me veo?" Se preguntó.

Lentamente se dió la vuelta para ver de donde provenía esa voz... tan familiar. Se puso pálido en cuanto lo hizo y se volvió a maldecir "¿Por que te has girado? ¿Eres mazoca o algo así? ¡Idiota!" Se repetía una y otra vez.. se arrepentía de haberse girado. Él era lo que menos quería ver ahora... y más después de las palabras de esta mañana. Esas palabras que le había hecho una gran marca en el corazón y en la cabeza.

-Si, me encuentro bien- respondió fríamente "Se frío como el hielo y fuerte como el hierro Bugs, y conseguirás olvidarlo"- ¿Me puedes dejar solo?- Dijo mirando hacía la puerta.

Mostraba una expresión de frialdad total, como si el pato hubiese matado algo que apreciaba con todo su corazón... y eso no era totalmente mentira... el había matado su sentimiento de amor... ahora solo quería olvidarse de él.

-No, quiero que me expliques que te pasa- Dijo seriamente. El conejo había actuado muy raro desde que se habían bajado del coche... ¿Había dicho algo? ¿Había hecho algo? Esas preguntas asaltaban su mente... Solo había dicho una broma en el coche, y esta mañana tampoco había sido tan raro... exceptuando la estúpida cita con la conejita. ¡Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso! Se estaba volviendo loco.

-No me pasa nada, ahora vete- Cada vez era más frío.

-Vamos orejudo, que nos conocemos.- Bugs soltó un **'ja'** irónico... _"¿Él me conoce?.. Él solo cree que me conoce...s-solo eso"_ De nuevo las lágrimas se posaban sobre los rabillos de sus ojos. _"No, por favor, no llores ahora"_ Se suplicó a si mismo.- Se que te pasa algo... lo siento. Mira no hace falta que me cuentes, aunque me encantaría...- ¿El pato había dicho que le encantaría escucharlo? ¿Saber de sus problemas? "¡Para! No, Pato malo, Coneja buena. Piensa solo en Lola..." Se volvió a suplicar, dándose cuenta de que estaba cayendo de nuevo. "Frío como el hielo y fuerte como el hierro, no te olvides de esto" Pensó para darse fuerzas a si mismo.

-Está bien, no, no me encuentro bien. Ahora vete- Más frío... Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué Bugs...? ¿Por qué con migo?- Preguntó dejando al conejo en confusión- ¿Por qué soy yo con él único que no quieres hablar?... ¿tan malo he sido con tigo? Se que soy desagradable y que mi carácter es... bueno malo. Pero ¡venga ya! Conejo, se que te pasa algo ¿Vale? Desde hace mucho tiempo estás raro.. no sonríes como antes, y casi siempre detrás de ese rostro tranquilo ¡estás triste! A mi no me vengas con tonterías ¡se acabó! O me lo cuentas, o te juro por lo que más quieras que de aquí no sales. ¡Tendrás que traer una bomba si quieres que me mueva! Cuéntamelo, ya estoy cansado de que pongas esa estúpida sonrisa, cuando por las noches te escucho llorar ¿Tu eres tonto o es que las zanahorias te afectan? Soy tu amigo ¿Vale? Puedes contar con migo... se supone que debes contar con migo... Yo lo hago con tigo. Se que no soy muy amable ¡Lo sé! Pero pensaba que por lo menos podíamos hablar libremente- Otra risa irónica por parte del conejo... jamás le diría nada de lo que estaba pensando... mucho menos lo que sentía por él... ¿para que? ¿Para que saliera corriendo o para que se sintiera incómodo cada vez que lo viese y lo rechazara de una forma cruel? Ni de broma- Solo habla con migo, sabes que te escucharé, y prometo intentar no burlarme de ti.-dijo poniendo un poco de humor en lo último para intentar tranquilizar el ambiente tenso de la habitación...

Vale, eso había sido demasiado honesto por su parte... pero ¿se lo diría? El se negaba pero su corazón, que estaba tan agitado que tenía miedo de que el pato lo escuchara, le gritaba que se lo dijera... ¿Perder una amistad de tantos años por una posible (casi impensable posibilidad) de relación? **¿se lo diría? **


	7. ¡¿Me quieres!

**Capítulo 7: La cita (parte 2):**

_**¡Espera! ¿Me/lo quieres? **_

"_**The way I love you" **_

_**La cita. 7.2: ¿Me quieres? **_

_**Decliner: **Los personajes (Desgraciadamente... ¡que vida tan cruel!) No me pertenecen... y por desgracia solo puedo imaginar las escenas escritas :'(. En resumen, ninguno de los personajes son míos. (¬¬)_

Continuaba pensando si debía decirle al pato sobre sus sentimientos. Claramente en su cabeza se repetía la misma frase una y otra vez. **_"No digas nada, no servirá... solo te abandonará si lo haces"_**. Pero el corazón estaba muy desacuerdo con esa opción.. gritaba que se lo dijera. **_"Vamos, díselo. Si se va se te hará más fácil pasar página. Y si se queda... podréis empezar algo juntos... como tanto llevas esperando. Díselo y deja de sufrir"_**

¿Qué debía hacer? En realidad ambos tenían razón si se lo decía había dos posibilidades que.. el pato lo dejara para siempre y muriera lentamente... o que se lo dijera y que el pato se quedara a su lado, como tanto había soñado.

Tras pensar un rato y el pato impacientarse...

-¡Conejo! ¿Me vas a decir de una vez que te pasa? Ya dije que de aquí no me voy hasta que me lo digas. Y no me vengas con tonterías ni mentiras ¿Vale?.- Se estaba impacientando bastante, pero no le importa, si llegaba tarde a grabar y le regañaban le daba igual... por lo menos podía ayudar al conejo.

-Yo...-Seguía pensando... ¿De verdad quería arriesgarse a perder a Daffy para siempre? La respuesta estaba claro... 'Quién no arriesga no gana, pero tampoco pierde' ¿Que tenía que hacer?-Todo está bien Daff, solo... me siento un poco raro por la cita con Lola. Y bueno respecto a lo de los otros días, creo que después de tanto tiempo... me está gustando L-lola, y me da un poco de miedo.- ¿Porqué? Había sido tonto mintiéndole de esa manera, lo sabia... pero no arriesgaría la amistad del pato. ¡El estaba con Tina! Y sabía que no tenía nada que hacer contra la pata... nada por desgracia. La única opción, aunque sabía que casi no lo conseguiría, era enamorarse de la conejita loca y olvidarse del pato... aunque le costaba creer que eso ocurriera.

No podía imaginar que Daffy no estuviese en su vida, simplemente no podía. Eso lo mataría aún más que si fingiera ser solo amigos... tendría que aguantarse reprimendas, debería escuchar sus peleas y aventuras con la pata... no lo podría besar y tocar tanto como él quería sin poner alguna excusa, no podría gritarle lo que sentía por él...pero podría dormir cuando algún vecino se le acoplara en casa, podría gravar sin ninguna tensión... podrían tener 'confianza' para contárselo 'todo', podría abrazarlo, y sobre todo, podría tenerlo a su lado. En cambio si le confesaba sus sentimientos, simplemente, no lo tendría... vería al pato esfumarse de su vida. ¿Y eso quería? Ni de broma.

¿Le gustaba Lola? La... la coneja psicópata... Su mente había empezado a divagar en cuanto había escuchado esas palabras de salir de la boca de la criatura que estaba a su lado. ¡¿Estaba e-enamorado de la coneja?!.

-Perdona ¿Qué? E-estas enamorado de la coneja... ¿No es así?- Suspiró profundamente... ¿Por qué deseaba que de esa boca saliese un 'no'?

-S-si.. bueno creo que es así... ¿Está mal eso?- Preguntó con una mueca, por primera vez, al conejo no se le veía tan tranquilo como siempre, se veía un semblante tenso y distante, una mueca triste y abatida y bastante preocupada. En ese momento echó de menos, más de lo que pudo imaginar, la sonrisa burlona del conejo.

-No... claro que no ¿Por qué ha de estar mal? Conejo estúpido. Solo, era raro el hecho de que.. bueno que tu y la coneja ya lo intentaron pero.. salió mal por que según tu 'ella estaba loca de atar y no se callaba ni metiéndole la cabeza en una cuba con lejía' "Cosa que puedo intentar si te se acerca demasiado" Pensó.. y al segundo "Espera, ¿Que narices estoy pensando?".

Vale algo raro le estaba pasando y lo sabía... sabía que desde hace tiempo sentía una fuerte... ¿Atracción? Por esa criatura que tenía ahí al lado.. ¡pero eso eran las hormonas! ¿Verdad? Detestaba a ese conejo, pero era su gran y mejor amigo, asi que tampoco era tan malo. Claro que tenía que ser arisco e impertinente y tener un mal carácter ¡pero él era así! Era Daffy Duck y eso no podía cambiarlo aunque muchas veces quería.

-Bueno, me podrías dejar solo para ¿Ensañar?- Algunas veces, cuando menos necesitaba excusas eran cuando salían las más tontas.

El pato podía ser muchas cosas, pero no era tonto y sabía que el turno del conejo ya había acabado y hasta dentro de dos días no tenía que grabar. ¿Para que ensayar?

-Em.. bueno, tu turno ya ha terminado y no tienes grabaciones hasta dentro de dos días- "Mierda, ¿Como lo sabe?" Odiaba que lo conociese tan bien, odiaba que fingiera que no lo conocía para nada, que se olvidaba de su cumpleaños, que fingiera que no sabía mirar atrás de esa cara tranquila... pero en realidad si, veía y conocía casi todo del conejo y eso lo ponía bastante nervioso.

-B-bueno yo.. solo quiero estar solo, necesito pensar en el tema que te he dicho antes de mi ¿Enamoramiento?- Se quería matar a si mismo ¡Es que era tonto para rato! Claro que no quería pensar en nada de eso.. solo quería despejarse y con Duck allí no lo conseguiría ni de broma, solo quería lanzarse encima suya, besarle y acariciarlo como siempre había soñado.

"_**Eso no era posible. **_

_**Eso jamás será posible. **_

_**Deja de pensar en eso. **_

_**Ahora. **_

_**Deja de pensar en eso, en serio. **_

_**Deja de acercarte al pato. **_

_**¡Para! Que pares te digo. **_

_**Te estás acercando demasiado a Duck.**_

_**Se está asustando... por favor retrocede. **_

_**Estás a tiempo, deja de hacer eso y contrólate. **_

_**Tienes mucha fuerza de voluntad, has tenido miles de oportunidades para hacerle algo y no lo has hecho... así que **_

_**¡retrocede! **_

_**Lo vas a asustar... por favor no hagas nada. **_

_**Obedeceme ¡soy tu conciencia!. **_

_**Bien, para ahí quieto."**_

Estaba tan solo a unos centímetros del pato... su ritmo cardíaco iva a mil por hora. Necesitaba relajarse si quería que Duck no escuchara su latir.

"Respira hondo y no mires, respira profundamente. Olvida que lo tienes delante y solo no lo mires... si no adiós al auto control"

Había estado en mas de mil ocasiones en esa situación... más de a la que él les gustaría contar, claro que si. Pero también sabía que tenía mucho control y que aunque al principio había sido sumamente difícil, ahora había conseguido, más o menos, controlarse.

¿Por qué el conejo se estaba acercando? Estaba demasiado cerca... podía escuchar su respirar.

Sin que él quisiera un fuerte sonrojo se acomodó en sus mejillas. _"¡Por favor no!"_ Se suplicaba una y otra vez. Se negaba a mirar al conejo. Estaba temblando tímidamente. Iba a dar un paso ligero para acercarse más al conejo, algo le empujaba a que lo hiciera... algo quería romper esa distancia que ahora mismo estaba odiando... miró hacía los ojos del conejo pero los bajó rápidamente. ¡No podía mirarlo a la cara!. Alzó su píe para dar ese paso tan esperado pero un toque en la puerta lo sacó de la magia que lo rodeaba.

-Bum bum ¿nos vamos ya? Yo ya he...- Miró hacía Daffy y una sonrisa disimulada se plasmo en su cara- Aunque si quieres podemos bueno... ir a tu casa y pasar al postre- dijo mientras se le acercaba sutilmente acariciando su torso.

Al pato se le abrieron los ojos mientras la sangre le hervía furiosamente.

-¡Yo me voy! Siento si he molestado. Pasadlo bien, conejos estúpidos.- Se marchó del camerino muy furioso.

-Te quieroo Bugsy~- Canturreó bastante alto para que el pato lo escuchara.

Algo se rompió dentro del pato, y sintió unas ganas enormes de llorar... ¿Que era todo aquello? ¿Porqué quería derrumbarse ahora mismo en el suelo y llorar como un niño de dos años?... Odiaba sentirse asi... pero realmente quería llorar. Pero no iba a mostrar debilidad ante nada... y menos ante el conejo. Muy a su pesar, reunió todo el valor y la energía que le quedaba para marchar 'dignamente' a su camerino, haciendo que no había escuchado nada y que todas aquellas raras emociones no habían sido nada.


	8. ¿¡Pero esto qué es!

Capítulo 8: La cita (parte 3)

_**La cita (parte 3) **_

**_"You don't know that I can see it"_**

_**Decliner: **Ninguno de los personajes, como bien saben... (TT_TT), no me pertenecen. _

_**Capítulo 8.3: ¿Pero esto que es?**_

_-¡oh venga ya! (Daffy) _

_-¡La peor cita de la historia! (Bugs) _

Se quedó completamente en blanco cuando escuchó las palabras salir de la boca de la conejita... ¿L-lo quería? ¿Qué tenía que decir? _"Tengo que contestar... ¿Pero que tengo que decir?" _

Miles de preguntas en su cabeza sonaban, mientras veía, muy a su pesar, al pato marcharse. Se lo suponía, no estaba mal al escuchar aquellas palabras de la boca de Lola... de nuevo una fuerte punzada de dolor se hundió en su pecho. Dándose cuenta, una vez, más de que el pato no sentía nada por él. Claro que no... ¿por qué había de estar enamorado de él... o tan siquiera gustarle? Aquello era ridículo. Sacudió su cabeza unas cuantas veces. ¡Tenía que dejar de pensar en el pato y volver a ser tan frío como la nieve y tan fuerte como la roca! Claro que sí.

-¿qué te parece si nos vamos, Lola?- No quería contestarle aquella declaración.

Lola solo sonrió. ¿No le había molestado que no le dijera nada de la confección? Mejor sería dejarlo así.

-Oye... Bugsy ¿Que hacía el patito Daffy aquí?- Preguntó con un tono bastante divertido.

"_Genial"_ Pensó Bugs, no quería pensar en el pato ni nada que tuviera que ver con él y ahí estaba Lola pinchando con el palo en esa herida tan profunda que casi lo mataba.

-P-pues... é-él vino a preguntarme por algo ¡eso es! Él vino a preguntarme sobre... si hoy tenía que grabar... y bueno también... sobre si iba a volver a casa temprano.- Odiaba mentir... y sobre todo a sus amigos, pero no le diría nada a Lola, por lo menos no por ahora.

Lo que no sabía nuestro conejo, es que Lola tenía unos planes muy distintos sobre 'dejar el tema del pato, y no iban a tardar en ser descubiertos. Quería continuar hablando del pato, sabía muchas cosas que a lo mejor le interesaban~.

-Me alegra de que sean tan unidos... ¿Verdad que si lo son?- Preguntó con cierta afirmación.

-Si.. bueno se podría decir que somos algo así como muy amigos...- **"amigos"** Otra palabra que odiaba, ¿Por qué simplemente no podían dejar de hablar del pato?

-Es que se ven tan bien juntos...-susurró al oído del conejo haciendo que un escalofrío y un fuerte sonrojo se apoderada de este. Pronto se esfumó todo dejando su típica expresión de 'aquí no pasa nada'. Todo esto hacía que la conejita riera como loca. La cita iba a ser mucho más divertida de lo que ella se había imaginado. Y sobre todo con cierta persona mirando y observando atentamente cada paso, cada conversación, aunque posiblemente no escuchaba nada, todo era fijamente observado...

Mirando al pato desde una prudente longitud. ¿Que hacía ahí? No lo sabía. Pero algo le había impulsado a salir detrás de los dos conejos para hacer que su dolor e inquietud descendieran a un gran molestar y miedo. ¿Por qué miedo? Se preguntaba mientras perseguía al conejo. Pues... al parecer el conejo quería a Lola y la loca coneja quería a 'Bugsy'. Y ahora que lo pensaba... el adoraba ese apodo. Sonaba tan romántico... algo le hacía recorrer una rara sensación en su interior suplicando por decirle ese apodo, por llamarlo así cuando estaban juntos en el sillón viendo una película, o cuando preparaban la comida juntos, o cuando estaban en el camerino del otro, normalmente, peleando... o sobre todo, en esas noches que compartían cuando había algo que les impedían dormir como lo hacía normalmente. Separados.

Odiaba darse cuenta de esto, y más en esta situación... él se estaba enamorando perdidamente del conejo. ¿Cuándo había empezado a ocurrir? No lo sabía y ahora era en lo que menos quería pensar.

Ahí estaba el conejo por el que su corazón latía tan velozmente... teniendo una cita con la 'estúpida' coneja a la que quería... y lo peor la coneja también quería a Bugs.

Caminaron hacía un distinguido restaurante, donde una mesa les esperaba. Según Lola ya estaba todo planeado. Lo raro de esta cita..es que todo giraba en torno a.., bueno en una cita normal se habla de los gustos, a que se dedica la otra persona, que le gusta...que no, se tienen conversaciones triviales... o cosas por el estilo, pero no, esta no era una cita normal, y por desgracia... todo en esta pequeña 'pérdida de tiempo' giraba alrededor del pato y el conejo. La situación era bastante incómoda para Bugs... estar hablando del pato no era precisamente lo que había planeado para la cita con Lola.

Mientras tanto, Daffy estaba esperando impacientemente... no podía mirar a través de ese gran cristal por que podía ser fácilmente visto por Lola o Bugs ¿Y qué les iba a decir si los veía? ¿Que estaba pensando en comer con Tinna? ¡Tinna!

-¡Oh no! S-si estoy enam- se interrumpió a si mismo pensando en lo que iba a decir- si me gusta el conejo o algo parecido- dijo enfadándose con sigo mismo- ¿Qué pasa con ella?- No terminó para ver la respuesta por que como dicen por ahí _'hablando de la Reina de Roma, por la puerta asoma'._

-Daffy Daffy~- Canturreó acercándose.- Cariño- odiaba que lo llamara así... y sobre todo ahora- ¿Qué haces esperando en la puerta del restaurante?- Preguntó. De pronto los ojos se le abrieron y una expresión oscura se posó en su cara- O... ¿¡A quién estás esperando!?- Le recriminó indignada.

-A nadie... y-yo... yo iba a...- O buscaba una excusa rápidamente o estaba literalmente muerto- ¡iba a venir a reservar para sacarte a comer!-pensó por un momento- ¡eso es!- Estaba orgulloso de si mismo _"¡soy un genio, he dado con una gran excusa en tan solo segundos, permaneceré con el pellejo en su sitio... soy ¡pato salvado!" _Vió a Tinna sonrojarse un poco y cambiar su rostro, que daba un miedo que hacía tener escalofríos al más fuerte, a uno mucho más amigable.

-Oins.. Daffy pero si no hay que reservar, mira yo ahora iba para mi casa... pero iba a llamarte para salir ¿Qué te parece si comemos ahí?- ¡Espera! ¿Qué? Pero... si hace eso, no podía espiar- es decir, observar a su amigo...- Vamos a entrar.

-Yo.. Tinna... e-es que no tengo dinero- "Muy buena excusa Sherlock" pensó para si mismo- Así que mejor... vete a casa y estate tranquila y todo eso que hagas.-suspiró esperando con todas sus ganas que la patita estuviese conforme... pero hoy no era el día de la suerte del pato.

-Tsk, pues... ¿Desde cuándo pagas tu?- Eso había sido un golpe bajo para el pato, quién se sintió muy herido- Asi que venga... adentro ¡ahora! Yo pago- Le guiñó un ojo y lo empujó a la fuerza.

El pato, aún herido, entró en el recinto esperando que ni el orejón de Bugs ni la loca de la coneja se dieran cuenta de que estaba ahí...

-Mira allí- "Oh genial" pensó seguramente había encontrado la mesa más cursi o algo así- Son Lola y Bugs- "Mierda" Definitivamente hoy no era el día de su suerte... Primero se encuentra con Tinna y ahora va con la chica con la que sale delante del chico que.. ¿Le gusta? _"¡Esto es simplemente genial! ¿Alguien que mate al pato? ¡se aceptan solicitudes!"_ Pensó al borde del llanto.

-Si.. bueno mejor vamonos a otro r- no le dió tiempo a terminar cuando Tinna lo cogió del brazo empujándolo bruscamente hacía la mesa del conejo.

"_No, por favor no... ¡cualquier cosa menos esto!"__**-**__ pensó conejo al ver acercarse el pato con ¿Tinna? ._

"_**Oh ¡venga ya! Esto es demasiado cruel"-**_ pensó el pato.

"_**¡La peor cita de la historia! ¿Puede pasar algo más?"**_- pensó el conejo desesperado.

"_Si me muerdo el brazo a lo mejor puedo correr y salir dignamente"_- Pensó intentando escapar.

"_Tierra tragarme... él no... por favor ¡sacame de aquí!"_Pensaron el pato y el conejo al mismo tiempo, mientras sus miradas se cruzaron.


	9. Yo se que no me quieres

Capítulo 9: La cita (parte 4)

* * *

_**La cita. Parte 4. **_

Decliner: Los personajes (u.u") no me pertenecen (¿No me digas? :x).

Nota de la autora: Perdonen por hacer el escrito de "la cita" Tan larga pero es que no me gustan que los capítulos sean tan largos ya que uno se cansa de leer y eso... además no me considero muy buena escritora (TT_TT) asi que se cansarán o se aburrirán por eso prefiero hacerlos cortitos.

* * *

_**La cita 9.4: Yo se que no me quieres. **_

_-Yo... lo siento pero... no puedo. (Bugs) _

_-Maldito conejo. Solos de nuevo. (Daffy)_

* * *

Diez minutos. Diez eternos minutos. ¿Esa cita acabaría alguna vez? Probablemente no. Parecía eterna, los segundos parecían horas y los minutos días. Antes de que Duck y Tinna apareciesen, estar con Lola era más o menos soportable... pero ahora, ver al Looney del que, muy a su pesar, estaba perdidamente enamorado con... la pata que le gustaba era ¿Demasiado cruel?. Pero, tenía que soportar... ya que nadie sabía de sus sentimientos hacía el pato, o eso parecía.

¡Quería salir de ahí!. Estar con Tinna era una cosa...que podía aguantar, por lo menos antes, pero estar con el conejo y con Tinna en la misma mesa era otra muy distinta... y ahora mucho más. Esa situación era bastante comprometida, no podía apartar la mirada del conejo. Lola intentaba acercarsele demasiado, eso le producía una gran odio hacía ella, mientras que él intentaba alejarse de ella. ¿Cuántas veces cruzaron sus miradas y aparentaron que nada pasaba? Muchas. Pero... aunque ellos intentaron que 'no pasaba nada' las chicas no eran tontas. ¿Verdad?.

-Daffy ¿Por qué no nos vamos a otra mesa?... Asi le podemos dejar intimidad a estos dos tortolitos- Nada más pronunciar la última sílaba una mirada involuntaria, bastante asesina, por parte del conejo y del pato. ¿Dejar a Lola y Bugs, juntos... solos?. Remarquemos la última palabra... Si Lola, había intentado hacer 'un par de cosas' incluso estando ellos delante ¿¡Que iban a hacer cuándo estuviesen solos!? ¿¡Le saltaría encima?!. No se lo quería ni imaginar.

Lo estaba pasando bastante mal. Sobre todo cuando Tinna le dijo que Daffy se fuera con ella a otra mesa... solos. Un escalofrío caliente le invadió el cuerpo. Pero no un calor agradable, para nada. Un calor de ira profunda... se posaba en el conejo. Miradas de odio ocultas tras ese semblante tranquilo.

-Venga, vayámonos. Estos dos 'tortolitos' necesitan un poco de intimidad. ¿Verdad?- Miró sobre todo hacía el conejo, esperando una respuesta que la convenciera. Sabía bastante bien lo que pasaba, y ya lo había hablado con Lola. Recibió un guiño por parte de Lola.

-No, da igual. A mi no...-suspiró. No estaba seguro de decirlo- me importa que os quedéis. Podéis qu-¿Quedaros?- Volvió a inhalar aire. Necesitaba desesperadamente una bocanada de aire.

-Bueno.. si el estúpido conejo- un leve sonrojo se posó en las mejillas- dice que le da igual q-que nos quedemos... pues n-nos podemos quedar- Se cruzó de brazos por encima del pecho y volvió a su expresión de enfado. El sonrojo desapareció por completo.

-Ya... pero, nos debemos ir. Estoy segura de que Bugs está diciendo esto por que él es muy amable y no quiere decirnos que molestamos y que es una c-i-t-a con s-u coneja.- deletreó cada palabra importante haciéndola resonar bien tanto en la cabeza del pato como la del conejo y otra oleada de ira los inundó a los dos.

-Si... bueno. La verdad es que algo de intimidad no nos vendría nada más verdad ¿Bum bum?- rió bastante divertida por la situación. El que ambos no conocieran los sentimientos del otro era muy divertido. Sabía que Porky era el único con el que el conejo había hablado de sus sentimientos.

_**Flasback. **_

Porky se dió cuenta de todo cuando el conejo, en un descanso, después de una grabación con el pato cuando se le tiró encima para que el disparo de Elmer no le llegara.

-Bugs. E-es-estas bastan-bastante rojo ¿T-te en-encuentras bie-bien?- Preguntó acercándose a Bugs.

-Si.. bueno yo...-suspiró. Rápidamente el sonrojo se le hizo más presente cuando el pato se le acercó pasando su brazo por el hombro diciéndole su 'bien hecho, dientón, no has estado tan mal como esperaba'. Ahí es cuando nuestro inocente cerdito se dió cuenta de los sentimientos del conejo.

-T-te gusta D-Daff-Daffy?- Preguntó con un poco de sorpresa. La verdad es que no se le hacía tan raro. ¿Cuántos años llevaban de conocerse? ¿Cinco o seis? Era un poco de esperar que entre ellos pasaran algo. Además ahora que lo miraba hacía grandiosa pareja. No recibió respuesta. Por lo menos, no con palabras. El sonrojo se le hizo mucho más fuerte.

-No digas nada. A nadie. Y mucho menos a Daffy. No me gusta, simplemente es un pequeño cuelgue. ¡Recuerda-a-nadie!.- Se fue intentando parecer tranquilo, pero se dió cuenta de que estaba sonrojado y que las patas le temblaban.

_**Fin Flasback.**_

Ese fue el momento en el que ella también se había enterado. Casualmente estaba detrás intentando pensar algo para persuadir al conejo para que saliese con ella. Vale, admitamoslo. Que el chico que te gusta, te enteres que le gusta su mejor amigo... duele bastante. Por no mencionar el gran shock que eso produce. ¡pero venga ya, estamos hablando de la conejita! No sintió nada. Es más se rió. Le hacía tanta ilusión ver como avanzaba la relación de los tortolitos. Incluso se imaginó la boda... los niños, la forma de declarase.

¿Cuántos días se tiró fantaseando con ello? ¡Años! Incluso hasta ahora lo hacía. Le encantaba esa situación. Eran tan transparentes para mostrar lo que sentía. Pero eran ¡tan tontos!. Se declaraban indirectamente, y el otro ni se daba cuenta. Así mil y una vez. ¡Eran tontos con avaricia!. Pero la situación era bastante divertida... muy muy divertida. ¿Cuántas situaciones comprometidas habían creado? ¿Cuántos intentos? ¡Pero eran tan tontos que nada servía! Pero... jamás iban a tirar la toalla.

Al cabo del año o así... vió también al pato actuar raro ante los toques con el conejo, ante que hablaran mirándose directamente a los ojos y ahí lo vió. ¡El pato también estaba queriendo al conejo! Aquello hizo que sus fantasías fueran a más. Pero lo qué mas diversión daba a esto era que Tinna también ya sabía los sentimientos de ambos. Eran unas chicas en busca de romance entre el pato y el conejo. Lo habían intentado varias veces... pero si el pato no aceptaba sus sentimientos de nada serviría. Poco a poco habían conseguido que el pato diera pequeños pasos adelante... pero era bastante cabezota. Cosa que todos sabían.

Pero esos pasos más grandes le hacían sentir mejor. Mucho mejor, que sus fantasías aumentaran, que intentaran que el pato y el conejo dieran más pasos adelante en su relación. ¡Tenían que conseguirlo!. ¡Esos dos iban a estar en una relación costara lo que costara! ¡Aunque lo tuvieran que encerrar en una habitación acorchada para que se declararan!

-Venga vayámonos, que estos dos querrán intimidad... al igual que nosotros.- le guiñó coquetamente un ojo a Daffy haciendo que sus nervios aumentaran.

-Yo..., no, vamos a quedarnos- le costaba decir eso, no quería que sonara raro- No tengo dinero, es mejor que Bugs nos invite a todos... ¿A ti te importa conejo estú-estúpido?- Se negaba a mirarlo a la cara así que solo miró a la cesta con el pan.-

-No... Daffy, a mi m-me da igual-miró a Lola. Suspiró. ¿Donde había quedado eso de _"frío como la nieve, fuerte como el hierro"_?- ¿A ti te importa Lola? La verdad es que hace mucho que no estamos los cuatro y... bueno podríamos pasar la noche juntos- se sonrojó al ver como sonaba aquello.

-No claro que no Bugsy- otra bocanada de ira recorrió al pato. Ese apodo solo era... para él- Vamos a pasar la noche con los cuatro. Oye Tinna, - le hizo señas para que le siguiese la corriente- vamonos al baño y nos retocamos- la cogió del brazo y la dirigió al baño dejando solo a los dos tortolitos.

Miró a los ojos al pato... y suspiró lo más profundo que pudo. Definitivamente no podía... simplemente no podía.

_**-"Lo siento... pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo."**_- No podía ni olvidarse de él... ni comportarse como el hielo o el hierro con él. Simplemente quería estar con el pato. Soltó una carcajada interna... bastante irónica. Eso jamás ocurriría.

_**-"Maldito conejo. Maldita cena. Maldita noche."**_-suspiró.-_** "¿Por que me ha de gustar tanto el conejo...? ¿Por qué me siento así?"**_- Sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar- **"Solos... solos de nuevo"**.- Se movió nervioso, en su silla. Todo eso era un poco incómodo.

_-"¡Que vengan ya...!"-_ En parte deseaban que sus 'parejas' llegasen.. pero por otro lado uf... pensar en que iban a estar acompañados...

-Daffy ¿Qué tal el día? ¿Como se te ocurrió venir aquí?- Quería parecer tranquilo, necesitaba estar tranquilo.

-Pues... es que estaba... ¿Dando una vuelta?- dudó- y me la encontré, y dijo que me invitaba a cenar.- El conejo rió. ¿No eran los chicos que invitaban a sus parejas?. Una punzada de dolor lo atravesó. _"Olvidate... de eso."_

-Bueno... pues hemos acabado juntos, eso esta bien. Asi no tengo que estar con Lola... me inquieta bastante estar solo con ella- confesó.

-¿¡De verdad!?- se sorprendió.- Q-quiero decir- se exculpó al ver como había reaccionado- ¿A... ti no te gustaba la coneja...?-suspiró _"Una escena de celos ¡no!"_. Eso si que ya no lo haría... ha saber lo que pensaría el conejo si le hacía una escena de celos.

-Si... bueno, realmente, estaba intentando que me gustara. Haber siento algo por ella, pero creo que no podrá pasar de una amistad. A mi me gusta otra persona...-dejo esas palabras en el aire.-

-¿¡Quién!?- vale, aquella reacción era demasiado..- Puff, mejor no me lo digas.- Soltó un 'puff' de todo me resbala y lo dejó pasar indiferentemente pero la verdad es que se moría de ganas por saberlo.

-Que pena... yo te lo iba a decir- se acercó peligrosamente al conejo y le dieron unas ganas tremendas de besar al pato.- Realmente tengo ganas de ...de..cirte...lo- cada vez más y más cerca. Estaba a punto de rozar los labios del pato cuando:

-Bum bum- se reincorporó rápidamente en su sitio, casi se cae de su silla, y aparentó estar tranquilo.- ¿que vamos a pedir de comer?- Todo aquellos les había hecho tanta gracia. Pero debían interrumpir aquello no debían empezar así en un beso en mitad de un restaurante. Tenían el presentimiento de que el pato iba a salir corriendo. ¿Serviría de algo? Pues no de mucho la vedad. Lola pasó por el frente del pato y lo vió con una expresión bastante rara... como de avergonzado y con un poco de miedo.- ¿Pedimos algo para todos?.

….Silencio...

Ese incómodo silencio entre el pato y el conejo.

-Como queráis- A Daffy y a mi nos da igual ¿Verdad que si patito?- Contestó Tinna. _"Vale aquel apodo era demasiado tonto"_. Pensó el conejo.

-Me voy al baño.- Se sonrojó. Sin decir palabra alguna agarró al conejo y se lo llevó al baño.

-Oye, pato loco. Dejame. - Se sonrojó fuertemente- D-Daffy d-dejame.- Suspiró. Adiós a su fingida tranquilidad. El corazón le latía tan velozmente que tenía miedo de que el pato lo pudiese escuchar. Se sentía nervioso. ¿Por qué el pato lo había secuestrado?.

Entró al baño rápidamente y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Hecho el pestillo y se puso en frente del conejo.

-¿Que hay de nuevo, viejo?- Se sonrojó al ver la posición en la que se encontraba. El corazón a mil por hora, el pulso acelerado. Casi temblando y su voz temblorosa.

* * *

**_Espero que les halla gustado y dejen comentario o fav. O si no... pueden matarme. _**


End file.
